


A Lame Demon and His Pathetic Master

by SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Owari no Seraph, Archer Yamaguchi, It Literally Only Gets Suggestive For One Second But Still, Literal Demon Tsukishima, M/M, You Probably Don't Have to Watch/Read OnS To Understand Most of This, fluff at the end, rated M because I'm paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering/pseuds/SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering
Summary: “Demons don't have emotions, right?”“What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not.”“...Then why do you look so sad?”After a mission gone horribly wrong, Yamaguchi realizes that he's not the only one taking the loss too hard--his demon is, too.(Reposted because now I actually edited it)





	A Lame Demon and His Pathetic Master

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I had this idea I knew I'd never be able to focus on anything else until I wrote it. This story is at least 10x better if you imagine Tsukki dressed as Gekkoin.

   _Yamaguchi took a deep breath, focusing on the target. He tried to remember everything Shimada taught him, and to focus on the task at hand. No matter how hard he tried, though, the shaking wouldn't stop. His whole body trembled, and his hands felt numb. He began pouring sweat, his mind a jumbled mess other than the same words playing on repeat: **don't fuck this up.**_

_It wasn't until it was too late that he realized he let the arrow go too soon. He hadn't had his bow properly positioned yet, and his comrades hadn't finished luring the vampire noble to the right spot._

_He missed._

_The noble, now aware of his presence, was able to locate his position immediately. His squadmates didn't have a plan B. They didn't know what to do now that their plan A was ruined. All they could do was stand in shock as the noble began tearing them apart._

_Yamaguchi watched as they all died. Slowly. Messily. Painfully. Loudly. The sounds and images burned into his mind and made him feel nauseous._

**_This is all your fault._ ** _A loud voice echoed. The archer shuddered as the mutilated corpses of his squad all turned to stare at him._ **_This is all your fault. All your fault._ ** _They chanted._

_Yamaguchi nearly snapped, but managed to regain his composure. He understood now what was really happening._

“That wasn't very nice, Tsukki.” he chided, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “I told you I hate when you do this.”

  “I see you still insist on using that absurd nickname.” The response seemed to come from all directions, until the battlefield illusion faded, and he found himself in his room with his demon seated on his bed. “And since when was I ever nice to you?”

  Yamaguchi smiled. “Never. Yet you still choose to talk to me all the time” He wished his demon would stop smirking at him right now. Normally the tall blond kept a blank face, but every now and then he'd get an evil gleam in his eyes, flashing that little half-smile that made Yamaguchi’s blood run cold. “Stop looking at me like that. You know psychic attacks don't work on me, I don't understand why you keep trying this.”

  The smirk faded from Tsukishima’s face, being replaced by a scowl. “I still can't believe, of all demons, _I_ got stuck with the one guy with an inhuman psychic resistance.”

  It was rather ironic, really. Different demons utilized different tactics to try to possess their masters. Most of Yamaguchi’s squadmates’ demons were the violent type. The kind that would engage in combat within their master’s mind and battle it out for hours until there was a victor. Kageyama’s demon in particular had almost no psychic abilities whatsoever, and couldn't make a decent illusion for the world, but had insane speed and stamina when fighting.

  Yet, Yamaguchi, the one squad member that couldn't handle physical battles but was the strongest mentally, somehow found himself with the one demon that relied entirely on illusions and mind games to possess people since he was also physically weak.

  Yamaguchi often thought about how screwed they'd have been if Kageyama had grabbed the bow and he had grabbed the odd sword handle. They'd probably both be dead.  

  “Would you rather have Kageyama as a partner?” Yamaguchi asked. He didn’t know why he asked, really. He always liked the idea that his demon didn’t mind having him as a partner, and wouldn’t know what to do if he found out that wasn’t true.

  Tsukishima shrugged. “Only in the sense that I could’ve killed him by now. If I had to pick someone to get stuck with like this, I guess you’re alright.”

  Yamaguchi shouldn’t be as happy as he was to hear those words, but he couldn’t help it. He was someone’s first choice. Even if that someone was a cold-hearted, sarcastic, frustrating demon, it was nice feeling wanted.

  “Hey Tsukki, I’ve been wondering about something.”

  “Is it about why you’re so annoying? Because the answer is that you never shut up.”

   Yamaguchi laughed. “Very funny. I was just wondering why you keep bringing that mission up.”

  The demon sighed. “Well, for a while there it was the only thing that ever weakened your resolve. You’re still the one controlling your body, though, so I guess it’s not working. Stubborn bitch.”

  Yamaguchi scowled. “It sounds weird when you swear. You should stop listening in on my conversations with Kageyama.” He had to admit, it was funny that his friend was a bad influence on a demon. 

  “Shut up.”

  Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukishima seemed deep in thought, his brows furrowed and his eyes locked on the ground.

  “In case you’re wondering, it doesn’t bother me anymore because everyone already forgave me.” The archer said. “The mission, I mean. At first I thought no one would ever trust me again after I screwed up, and I kept thinking about how it would’ve been my fault if they died; but now I know that isn’t true. After the advanced squad came in and saved us, they told us it was all of our faults for not having a backup plan, and not just mine for missing the one shot.”

  On the day that the mission failed, two of the members of an older, more experienced squad had come in just in time to save Yamaguchi’s. After everything calmed down, Daichi and Asahi—the elite squad members—explained that their lack of coordination and teamwork was to blame for the failure, not any one member of the squad. At first Yamaguchi thought they were just saying that to make him feel better, but eventually he realized that Kageyama, Yachi, Kindaichi, and Lev all seemed to blame themselves just as much as he did, and none of them were upset with him.

  “They shouldn’t have needed a back up plan. They already scored all the hits and got the vampire where they needed it. All we had to do was make one stupid shot.” Tsukishima pointed out. _Did he just say ‘we’?_

  “Tsukki...it’s not your fault I missed.” Yamaguchi told him.

  “I never said it was.” The demon crossed his arms, standing up and turning away. Yamaguchi caught a glimpse of his face before he turned around completely, and was surprised by how he looked.

  “Demons don't have emotions, right?” he asked.

  “What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not.”

  “...Then why do you look so sad?”

  There was silence in the room, but eventually the demon spoke up. “I’m not sad, it just annoys me.”

  Yamaguchi should’ve known his demon would act difficult like this. _Why can’t he just say what he’s thinking?_ “What does?”

  “Your friend. Or rather, his demon. He just goes right along and destroys everything, burning through all the enemies like they’re nothing. And what do I do? Stand by in case he needs help? Kill the one or two demons that he doesn’t and cover everyone’s back? It’s irritating.” Tsukishima complained.

  “So? Covering everyone is just as important as killing the enemy. Without us, they'd practically be running into battle with a sword and no shield." Yamaguchi said defensively. “What does it matter if we aren’t as flashy as those two?”

  “It just seems like we’re always on defense. When’s the last time I killed half as many enemies as that other demon?” Tsukishima questioned.

  “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi frowned. “Are you...jealous of Hinata?”

  “Stop saying stupid things. It’s not like I care if other demons are way stronger than I am. That’s just how things work out.”

   _Oh for goodness sake._

  Hinata was Kageyama’s demon. Normally he seemed like a small sword handle without a blade, but when he was called on he spewed flames that engulfed the enemy and destroyed them. He was probably the most powerful of the squad’s weapons, but still…

  “Tsukki, you know Hinata kind of sucks, right?” Yamaguchi said. “I don’t know if you noticed, but Kageyama can’t control him _at all._ There have been over ten times already that they almost accidentally killed one of our comrades because they couldn’t keep their powers in check. At least with you I know I’ll be hitting the right target.”

  Yamaguchi had no idea what he was doing. Why was he trying so hard to comfort the blood sucking monster that was always trying to steal his body?

  “But we didn’t hit the right target, idiot. We missed. What’s the point in spending all that time training if we end up being completely useless once it actually matters?”

   _That’s it._ Yamaguchi wasn’t going to put up with this any longer. “You didn’t miss! I did! Okay? You did everything you were supposed to and I screwed it up.”

  “That’s not true!” Tsukishima yelled back. “You were off by a second! I should’ve been able to fix it. I should’ve been able to slow down, or change course, or something! But I missed. Not you. _I_ missed.”

  Yamaguchi fell silent. He’d never seen his demon so...emotional before. It took him a while to collect his thoughts and figure out how to even respond. “Tsukki, it’s not—”

  “It is my fault. I’m a lame weapon, can’t you see that?” Tsukishima still refused to turn around and look his partner in the eyes.

  “Then why did I pick you?” Yamaguchi asked.

  “What the hell are you talking about?”

  “Back in training. When everyone was picking their weapons. There were plenty of others in there, but I chose you, remember?” Yamaguchi explained. “You know why?”

  “Because you’re a moron?”

  “Because, out of all the weapons there, you were the coolest.” Yamaguchi told him. He couldn’t see the blond’s face, but he noticed how he stiffened the slightest bit. “From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. I don’t know how, but I could feel it. That you were going to be the perfect partner for me. If you’re so lame, then how do you explain that?”

  “Easy. You made a mistake.” Tsukishima answered without pause.

  “Stop that!” Yamaguchi yelled, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. “I don’t care that you aren’t the strongest, okay? Maybe our aim’s not the best, and maybe we don’t kill as many enemies as everyone else, and maybe we are the weakest duo on the whole squad. That just means we have to try harder! So Kageyama and Hinata are stronger than us now. All we have to do is beat them. We can do it, I know we can. But only if you knock it off with your stupid inferiority complex and work with me!”

  Yamaguchi had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he stopped yelling, he looked his partner in the eyes for the first time since they started talking. Tsukishima’s eyes were wide in shock, and he stayed frozen in place.

  “You shouldn’t have to work harder to compensate for what I can’t do.” The demon muttered.

  “If you really feel that way then why don’t _you_ work harder? Don’t just say you want to help me. Actually help me!” Yamaguchi pressed. Once the words left his mouth, he realize just how odd they were to say. “Wait...Tsukki?”

  “What now?”

  “Why does it bother you so much that I want to train harder?” Yamaguchi didn’t get it. As far as he could tell, his friends’ demons didn’t really care what they did as long as it didn’t hurt their chances of possessing them. Why did his demon care so much?

  “I just hate it, okay? It seems like no matter how hard you work, things never go your way, and I hate it. Especially when it’s something _I_ could have fixed.” The blond admitted. “It pisses me off when you get hurt.”

  “But why?” Yamaguchi wasn’t trying to be pushy, he just didn’t understand.

  “I can’t tell you why.” Tsukishima said stubbornly.

  Yamaguchi pouted. “And why the heck not?”

  “Because you won't want me anymore if I tell you.”

  “How can you be so sure of that?”

  “I’m defective, okay? Demons aren’t supposed to be affected by certain things, but I am, and if I tell you you’ll be disgusted and never use me again.” There it was again. That sad look in the demon’s eyes that made him seem like he might cry.

  “Tsukki, we’re supposed to be partners. How am I supposed to fight with you if you keep things from me?” Yamaguchi asked. He stared hard into the demon’s eyes, watching as his resolve broke down.

  “I love you.” Tsukishima stated. “I said it, okay? Are you happy now? I love you, Yamaguchi. And everyday all I can think about is how much better off you could have been with a demon who could actually fight for you and protect you instead of relying on you to do everything on your own. We’re supposed to be partners, but we’re not. I’m holding you back and we both know it, and one of these days you’re going to realize that choosing me was a mistake.”

  “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi couldn’t speak. He was in shock. He always knew that his bond with his demon was a bit different than everyone else’s, but he never would have thought Tsukishima _loved_ him.

  “See? I shouldn’t have told you. Now you probably hate me.” Tsukishima huffed. “Who am I kidding, you already hated me for always screwing around with your mind. This is so stupid.”

  “Tsukki—”

  “Why don't you just wake up and leave me alone?” Tsukishima brushed Yamaguchi’s hand off his shoulder and turned away again.

   _Well, there's no use denying what I've always known. I guess today’s the day I tell him._ “Because I love you, too, Tsukki.”

  The demon whirled around at his words. “Tch. You don't have to lie to make me feel better.”

  How did Yamaguchi end up with such a depressed demon?

  “I'm not lying.” Yamaguchi told him stubbornly.

  “Sure you're not.”

  “I'm not.”

  “Yeah, and I believe you.” Tsukki’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

  “You will.” Before his demon could ask what he meant by that, Yamaguchi walked around so they were facing each other again and yanked him down into a kiss.

  There were a few moments where it seemed Tsukishima was trying to pull away, but Yamaguchi held him in place tightly until eventually he gave in and kissed back. When they did finally separate, Yamaguchi was pleasantly surprised to see the his oh-so-stoic demon blushing adorably.

  “W-Why?” Tsukishima asked.

  “You’re not like anyone else I know, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said. “Sure my teammates are nice, but you’re the only one who ever really listens to me and understands me, and every night I go to sleep excited because I know I get to see you again. You’re the one person who knows every single thing about me, good and bad, yet you still stick around and support me. That’s more than any human I know has ever done.”

  “So it doesn’t bother you at all that I’m a demon?” Tsukishima asked hesitantly, a tinge of worry in his voice.

  “Not any more than it seems to bother you that I’m a human.” Yamaguchi chuckled.

  Tsukishima smirked, but this time it didn’t make Yamaguchi uncomfortable. It made him feel warm and tingly. “You really are something else, Yamaguchi. No wonder I love you.”

  “I could say the same to you.” The two kissed again, and eventually found themselves on the bed instead of standing. It was sudden, but neither of them had any intention of stopping. Considering everything they’ve been through together, after all, this night was a long overdue...

  Yamaguchi couldn’t stop smiling when he woke up. _It’s a good thing all he has to do is lay around all day, because there’s no way he’ll be walking after that._ He thought smugly. He already couldn’t wait to see his beloved demon again later on that night.

* * *

 

  ** _Weeks later_**

  “Crap they’re coming from everywhere.” Kindaichi grumbled.

  “We’re gonna die we’re gonna die, oh this time we’re really gonna die!” Yachi panicked.

  “Calm down!” Kageyama yelled. “I got this, we’ll be fine. Hinata, let’s go—”

  “Wait!” Yamaguchi stopped him. “Last time you tried that you almost killed Lev.” He said, gesturing to the burn mark that was still on the half-Russian’s arm. “Let me handle this.”

  “Don’t be crazy, you can’t—”

  “Tsukki.” Yamaguchi called, interrupting his squadmate and pulling out his bow. “Kill them all.”

  He fired straight into the air, and his squad watched in astonishment as one shot split into two, then four, then kept splitting before firing off in all directions, striking down every last vampire that was approaching. The archer couldn’t help but bask in the stunned silence that settled over his squad.

  “ _Do you still think Hinata is better than you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked._

_“Not a chance.” came the reply. “I guess we aren’t so pathetic after all.”_

Yamaguchi grinned. He really did have the coolest partner ever.

  

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Takinoue, Suga, Noya, Yaku, Kunimi, and Kiyoko are the other demons.


End file.
